Torichan and Kitsunesensei
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A familiar story based on Greek Mythology, about the illstriken lovers, Pyramus and Thisbe. This would be the story of their alter egos in Meiji, Japan.


Chickenhead and the Foxlady  
By Mikagami Morrigan  
  
  
**A parody of the Greek's mythical tale of "Pyramus and Thisbe"**  
  
  
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin characters do not belong to me or  
anyone else, except Nobuhiro Watsuki. And so is the original tale  
by Homer (I think!). We don't claim them, we just wish we do.  
^_^v  
  
---  
  
Once upon a time the deep red apples of the (what else could it  
be?) apple tree were as white as snow. The change in colour came  
about strangely and sadly. The death of two young lovers was the  
cause.  
  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi; he the most beautiful gangster in whole  
Japan and she the loveliest Foxlady of all the foxes in the East,  
lived in Kyoto, the city where a scarred-samurai known as  
Battousai the Slasher was secretly living (secretly?), in houses  
so close together that one wall was common to both. Growing up  
thus, side by side, they learned to love each other, even though  
most of the times people hear them fighting. Nevertheless, they  
longed to marry, but their parents forbade their union. Love,  
however forbidden, cannot be stopped in its course. The more the  
flame is threatened to be put out, the hotter and higher it  
burns. That is how the Aoiya burnt down--because Misao clothed  
the fire in the oven by mistake as she was drooling too much  
because of her Aoshi-sama. But that is another story...  
  
  
In the wall that both houses shared, there was a little chink. No  
one before had noticed it, but there is nothing lovers does not  
notice. Our two young people discovered it and through that small  
hole, they continued to fight. Err---and whisper sweetly to each  
other back and forth. The hateful wall that separated them  
becomes their means of reaching each other.  
  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
  
"What is it my love?"  
  
  
"Sanosuke, my dearest..."  
  
  
"My beautiful Megumi..."  
  
  
"Baka, why don't you break down this wall so that it'll be easier  
for us!"  
  
  
"You know I can't!"  
  
  
" Why not? Use your kiwa me no-somethings... or whatever the hell  
that is!"  
  
  
"I told you if I break down this wall, the whole house will go  
down!"  
  
  
"Yeah, sure... rooster-head!"  
  
  
"What did you SAY--fox?"  
  
  
"ROOSTER-HEAD NO BAKA!"  
  
  
So anyway sweatdrop, they would talk, as night came on and they  
must part, each would press on the wall kisses (and slaps) that  
could not go through the other side. And when morning came, they  
would stand by the wall and continue where they had left off the  
night before. Finally, they could no longer endure it -- the pain  
of being separated from each other. They wanted to see each other  
and be together. They agreed to meet at a well-known place, three  
days hence, at the Akabeko garden, where there was an apple tree  
full of white apples. The plan pleased them and it seemed as  
though that day would never end, and the day of their meeting  
would never come.  
  
  
At last the sun sank into the sea at the end of the third day and  
night arose. In the darkness Megumi crept out and made her way in  
all secrecy to the garden. Megumi knew she would arrive first and  
her instincts were right, Sanosuke wasn't there yet. And so she  
waited. And waited_ and waited.  
  
  
But all of a sudden she saw by the light of the moon a lioness.  
(There is a lion in Japan?!) The fierce beast had made a kill;  
her jaws were bloody and she was coming to slake her thirst in  
the spring that stood beside Megumi. The foxlady didn't know what  
to do so she ran while silently cursing Sanosuke.  
  
  
"That rooster-head! Why had he not come first so that he'll be  
the one to be chased by this wild beast?"  
  
  
Megumi ran but she dropped her cloak. Although she wanted to have  
it back, she could not; for if she turns back, the lioness will  
surely eat her. The lioness mouthed the poor cloak and tore it  
before disappearing into the woods. That was when Sanosuke  
arrived---drunk and weary. Upon seeing the torn cloak with blood  
on it, the conclusion was inevitable. The gangster jumped in  
glee.  
  
  
"Yare! Whooo-hoh! That kitsune-chan is a goner at last!"  
  
  
Unknown to him, Megumi was behind a tree watching him. She was so  
full of rage that she picked up a stone and threw it at  
Sanosuke's direction. It hit him right on the head and he fell to  
the ground as the jar of sake came flying into the air. The  
contents were sprinkled on the apples and this made them red.  
Meanwhile the jar landed right on Megumi's head too. And the two,  
anoo---lovers, lay on the ground trapped in deep slumber.  
  
  
The death of two lovers were circulated and talked about because  
the lioness ate them, but those were not Sanosuke and Megumi. But  
anyhow, Sanosuke and Megumi were wed and they lived happily ever  
after.  
  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
  
"Yes, Megumi-love?"  
  
  
flying pans  
  
  
"Baka! Where are the tofu I had asked you to buy?!"  
  
  
"We don't have anymore money left my dearest!"  
  
  
flying pans again  
  
  
"Nan de-? What do you mean we don't have anymore money left?!?!?"  
"I.. um..."  
  
  
"I bet you've spent all of them again on gambling you idiot! When  
will you ever learn?"  
  
  
"I did not!"  
  
  
" You did too! Now what'll I do? What are we going to eat now?"  
  
  
"Let's eat out. At the Akabeko!"  
  
  
more flying pans  
  
  
"Baka! We don't have anything left to pay for their food!"  
  
  
"Yare, yare kitsune-chan! Tae's generous enough, Megumi my Lo--"  
  
  
flying pans and rotten tomatoes  
  
  
Well, almost happily ever after...  
  
  
--- owari ---  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that's about it folks! Do I make sense at all?  
This parody was based upon a brief tale in Greek Mythology. It's  
about two tragic lovers by the names of Pyramus and Thisbe. If  
you haven't read about them, well... get a copy of Greek  
Mythology right away! The stories are really darn nice. ^__^  
This thing is not very funny though (in my lousy opinion) but  
well, I like playing with Sano and Megumi. Don't you just love  
'em? I sound really pathetic... so maybe I just wanted something  
to post ^_^x  
  



End file.
